Driving Lessons
by RayeMoon
Summary: Puzzleshippper. YugixYami PWP, Lemon, Humor, Yaoi


Driving Lessons

//Aibou, must I do this?//

Yami had both hands on the wheel, his eyes focused through the windshield and his jaw tight. Yugi looked over at him, smiling a little at the tenseness of him.

/Yes, Yami. You have to. Now that Grandpa's license has been revoked permanently, you have to learn how to drive in case of emergencies when I'm at school./

//Your mother drives,// Yami said stubbornly.

Yugi shook his head slightly. He didn't know why Yami was so afraid to learn how to drive. /Come on, Yami. Grandpa's eighty-four. You, me, and Mom have different schedules so at least one person is with him since he refuses to stop working in the Game Shop and you're alone with him on Thursdays./

Yami sighed and nodded. //All right.//

"Okay, so put the car in drive."

Yami reached down and grabbed the gearshift, pushing it down three slots. The car shot forward.

"Brake!" Yugi squeaked.

Yami stomped on the accelerator instead and the car roared forward faster before he realized his mistake and hit the brake. The car stopped with a jerk that sent them both forward into the dashboard. Yugi reached down and put the car back into park.

"Okay, that's it," Yami gasped, rubbing his sternum where the seatbelt had dug into him. "No more."

"Yami, come on, that was one mistake and your first try. You're not going anywhere."

Yami's jaw tightened again. Yugi switched tactics.

"It's just another challenge and you love challenges."

"Not when I could get you killed."

Yugi glanced around. He'd deliberately brought the car into a wide, deserted parking lot late in the afternoon. There were no cars and the nearest building was thirty yards away. Only a single lamppost was anywhere near them and was still two lanes over.

"Not unless you really suck and you never suck at anything. You'll learn how to do this just like everything else you know how to do." He changed tactics again. Reaching out, he slowly drew his fingers up Yami's bare arm. /You know, I could make these lessons more interesting. How about...every lesson you do right...I'll do something for you. How's that?/

//Aibou...// Yami's voice was abruptly even deeper than usual.

/I'll give you your favors right here, where anyone could see us,/ Yugi added, smiling when Yami shivered next to him. He slowly walked his fingers down Yami's arm. /Well?/

Yami grabbed the gearshift stiffly and put the car into drive. He remembered to keep his foot on the brake when he did so and Yugi smiled, kissing his cheek. He settled back in his seat, adjusting his seatbelt and waiting. Yami brought his hands up to the wheel and slowly eased his foot off the brake. The car moved forward at a snail's pace, but that was fine. Yugi directed Yami to turn the car to about-face and Yami obeyed. Yugi had him do it again the other way before having him put on the brake and put the car back in park.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Yugi said.

He reached over and took Yami's chin in his hand, turning his face to his. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply, working Yami's mouth open and sliding his tongue inside. Yami moaned in gratitude, his own tongue sliding against Yugi's, his lips pressing harder to his. Yugi kept control of the kiss, moving his mouth over Yami's before slowly drawing back.

Yami was breathing hard, opening his eyes slowly. Yugi smiled and settled back into his seat. Yami searched his face dazedly before turning his gaze forward again. His hands had never left the wheel.

Yugi directed Yami to line the car up and turn left to pull forward into a parking space. Though he was a little crooked and a little closer to the right line than the left, he did it correctly the first time and Yugi undid his seatbelt, sliding to the very edge of his seat so he could duck under Yami's closest arm and pull his shirt up. He kissed down his neck before skipping over the bunched-up shirt and coming to Yami's nipples. He licked the closest one, running the tip of his tongue around it in a swirl before pulling the nub into his mouth and sucking.

Yami groaned, one hand dropping from the wheel to cup the back of Yugi's head. Yugi sucked the nipple to a redsore point before sliding his lips across to the other, leaning further forward and teasing that one with a series of flat-tongued swipes. Yami trembled, his fingers flexing in Yugi's hair. Yugi lightly sucked the second nipple before lowering Yami's shirt and sliding back into the seat.

Yami stared at him again, before a shaky smile spread across his own face. He brought both hands back to the steering wheel. //What is my next lesson?//

Yugi chuckled softly, putting his seatbelt back into place. /Let's try pulling up to a sidewalk. See the walkway over there by the building? Move the car over and line it up near the curb./

Yami looked slightly nervous, but he obediently put the car back into drive and slowly angled over towards the crosswalk. The car still moved laboriously slow, but Yugi didn't complain or try to urge Yami faster. He needed to learn in stages.

The car slowly moved over to the crosswalk, turning to become parallel to it. Yugi opened his door a little and peered down, coaxing Yami closer. The car's tire ground against the curb and Yami put the brake on a little too hard, but Yugi assured him that everyone hit the curb sometimes, no matter how long they'd driven. Yami put the car back into park and looked at Yugi with ill-concealed keenness for his reward. Yugi smiled privately before leaning in for another kiss.

When he drew back, he grasped Yami's belt and unbuckled it, then undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Yami drew in a sharp breath, which was rapidly let out again when Yugi pushed his hand inside and lightly rubbed Yami through his boxers. He kissed Yami's closest bicep, working his way up to his neck over the strap of his shirt, still slowly caressing the growing bulge in Yami's boxers until it was hard as stone. Yami was squirming a little on his seat, his hand suddenly jerking down to cover Yugi's, attempting to push it harder against his crotch. Yugi rubbed more intensely for a moment, loving the way Yami's cheeks were flushed and his eyes glazed, then grinned evilly.

He drew away and fastened his seatbelt again. Yami looked at him incredulously.

"Next lesson," Yugi purred.

"Aibou, you are a demon."

Yugi looked at Yami with his most smouldering stare and ran his tongue slowly over his lips. Yami glowered at him, but dutifully put the car into drive. Yugi had him drive up and down the lanes between the sections of parking spaces, making sure he turned the car in both directions. Once he'd done right and left each three times, using the turn signals and the mirrors, keeping the car in near perfect alignment, Yugi had him stop again. This time, when Yami put the car into park, he reached over and grabbed Yugi's head, pulling him forward for a kiss. Yugi let him kiss him to his heart's desire, growing quite aroused himself though he did his best to hide it, before looking at him with a smile when he drew back.

"Good job," he said. Yami growled at him.

He reached over and slid his hand down Yami's belly down beneath the waistband of his still-exposed boxers. Yami's hips twitched up into his hand and he moaned, his head falling back against the headrest. Yugi wrapped his fingers around Yami's erection and slowly pumped him. He watched as Yami's eyes slid closed, his hands resting on his thighs. Yugi smiled, arousal rushing through him again at the sight of pleasure on that beautiful face.

"Yugi," Yami whispered huskily.

Yugi couldn't help himself but to lean forward and gently kiss Yami's ear, slowly tracing the shell with his lips before lightly sucking the lobe. Yami's head tilted towards him, another quiet moan leaving him. Yugi tightened his fingers and stroked more quickly, running his tongue lightly along the outer edge of Yami's ear. Yami arched a little, his hips moving up against Yugi's hand. His head turned towards him and Yugi moved to catch his mouth in a kiss. He ran his tongue along Yami's lips before pushing it inside and devouring him, holding the back of his head with his free hand. He moved his other hand faster, swallowing his groans. Yugi could feel him trembling as he leaned against his arm, breaking the kiss to tilt his head and work his way down Yami's neck. He looked down at the edge of his vision to watch as Yami's hands clenched into fists on his thighs.

//Aibou! Oh, Ra...//

Yami's words brought another smile to Yugi's face and he purred softly in answer, urging Yami towards his climax, moving away from his neck and bending down gracefully to flick his tongue over the tip of his cock before opening his mouth and taking him inside. Yami gasped, one hand gripping a handful of Yugi's hair. His breathing became ragged and quick and it was only seconds later that he came in Yugi's mouth, a loud groan rumbling from his throat.

Yugi swallowed Yami's seed and straightened up, nuzzling against his damp neck as he struggled to catch his breath. He put Yami's pants right and settled back into his seat, buckling his seatbelt. Yami turned his head to look at him in a haze.

"Next lesson. When you're ready."

Yami smiled himself and closed his eyes. Yugi gave him a moment to recover, looking around through the windows. There was no one in sight, the sun about an hour away from setting. After a pause, Yami opened his eyes again and sat up. He leaned over and stole a gentle kiss before moving his foot to the brake and his hand to the gearshift.

"Okay. Let's try backing up."

Yugi directed Yami to move halfway down one of the lanes before stopping and switching to reverse. This was more difficult and Yugi was not surprised that it took Yami a couple of tries to get the hang of it, but eventually he managed to line the car up right and pull into a parking space backwards. Yugi grinned at him as he put the car back into park.

"Practice makes perfect," Yugi said. "But you've got all the essentials down."

He reached over and twisted the key, pulling it out of the ignition. The motor died and Yugi set the keys in the cup holder. Yami looked at him curiously and with no small amount of eagerness. Yugi grinned at him, unbuckling his seatbelt and then playfully crawling between the two front seats rather than using the doors. He settled in the backseat in an alluring pose and crooked his finger at Yami as he peered back at him.

The click of Yami's seatbelt heralded him following Yugi, moving to straddle his thighs. Yugi rested his hands on Yami's hips, tilting his head up when he took his face between his own hands. Yami darted down and claimed his mouth, making Yugi moan and part his lips obediently for Yami's tongue. He leaned back against the seat, sliding his arms around Yami's waist and giving up control, groaning when Yami rested his hands against Yugi's sides and started pulling up his shirt, running his fingers over his skin.

/Yami.../

His tongue hungrily mapped out Yugi's mouth, hands gliding over his chest and stomach. Yami pinched one of his nipples and he arched up with a gasp. He broke the kiss and began pulling Yugi's shirt up. Yugi raised his arms, allowing Yami to take the shirt off. He leaned back against the seat again, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as Yami began kissing down his neck. He opened his eyes and tilted his head down to watch when Yami dropped down to his chest. Yami's tongue slid over one of his nipples before he pulled it into his mouth and sucked, his other hand rolling and pinching the other. Yugi groaned, resting his hands on his shoulders and watching Yami slide off the edge of the seat to kneel on the floorboard.

Yami's lips trailed down his stomach to the edge of his pants. Yami glanced up briefly with wicked red eyes, holding Yugi's gaze while his hands deftly undid the fastenings. Yugi smiled and slowly raised his hips so the pants could come off, watching Yami's eyes darken as that calculated move thrusted close to his face. The pants were jerked down Yugi's legs and dropped to the floor by Yami's knees. He was left naked, shivering at the cool air against his overheated body, his erection standing engorged against his belly.

A cry left him as Yami ran his tongue slowly up his cock. He looked down, watching as Yami continued to run his tongue in patterns over him, his own eyes closed and his attention solely on his task. Yugi whimpered softly, urging Yami further. Yami took pity on him and opened his mouth, slowly taking Yugi down his throat. Yugi grasped his shoulders, tossing his head back and closing his eyes, groaning in pleasure. Yami bobbed his head, his tongue stroking as he sucked, hands resting lightly over Yugi's thighs.

/Oh, gods, Yami. That feels so good./

Yami hummed throatily, making Yugi twitch, his fingers gripping handfuls of Yami's tanktop straps. He began panting, whining as Yami sucked harder and moved his head faster. Yugi's muscles were beginning to tremble, his legs shaking beneath Yami's petting fingers, and the pressure building in his abdomen almost unbearable. Then Yami wriggled his tongue and Yugi came with a scream.

He came down from the high to Yami kneeling on the edge of the seat, nuzzling and kissing the side of his head. Yugi smiled tiredly, turning his head and meeting Yami for some soft making out. For the next couple of minutes they kissed lightly, lovingly, before Yami began running his hands over Yugi again, breaking the kiss and smiling. Yugi smiled back, watching as Yami began to undress. While he pulled his shirt up over his head, Yugi dropped his hands to his waist and worked off his pants. Soon Yami was just as nude as he.

They went back to kissing, Yugi slowly laying down and Yami going with him, laying down on top of him. They petted each other, Yugi slowly spreading his legs, reaching blindly down to the shoebox stuffed under the passenger seat. This was certainly not the first time they'd been together in the backseat.

Yugi opened the shoebox and fished out the lube without looking. He pressed it into Yami's hand, letting him break the kiss to sit up so he could open the tube. Once his other fingers were slick, Yugi took his free hand and held it between his own, teasing Yami's fingertips with his lips and tongue. Yami groaned and moved his other hand down, beginning to push his fingers into him. Yugi closed his eyes, relishing the smooth slide, kissing the pads of Yami's fingers. He moaned as Yami pushed the third finger in, scissoring them. His erection was returning with a vengeance.

Yami rubbed his prostate, making Yugi arch and push against that hand, lightly nipping the other fingers. Yami playfully thrusted them into his mouth, his own lips suddenly brushing over Yugi's chest and stomach. A few more seconds of this teasing and Yugi was squirming against the seat, his moaning muffled. He opened his eyes and met Yami's impassioned gaze, still idly suckling his fingers. Another rub of his sweet spot and Yugi let go of his hand, reaching up to pull his head down, hungrily claiming his mouth. Yami gave him control, nudging Yugi's prostate once more before withdrawing his fingers and climbing more over him, deepening the kiss and nudging Yugi's thighs further apart.

Yugi mapped out Yami's mouth thoroughly, one hand gripping a handful of his hair and the other hand clutching his back, moaning as Yami entered him. He arched up against him, tugging him closer to him. Yami slid his hands up from Yugi's thighs to beneath his shoulders, beginning to thrust. The kiss became rapidly more heated as Yami moved his hips sinuously, building a steady rhythm.

/Gods...yes.../ Yugi whimpered.

Yami dropped his mouth down to Yugi's neck, sucking lightly. He increased the pace of his thrusts and Yugi dug his fingers into his back, throwing his head back against the seat and crying out. Yami moaned against his throat, lifting his head and raising up more on his arms to add more strength.

//Aibou,// Yami whispered huskily. //Touch yourself.//

Yugi let go of Yami's hair and reached down, grasping his throbbing erection and stroking feverishly. He whined, feeling the delicious burn all over again, digging his teeth softly into Yami's shoulder. The car was rocking with Yami's movements, the windows fogging with the rising heat. Yugi ran his other hand down Yami's sweaty back, gasping for air. Yami groaned, slamming into him, his rhythm becoming harsh and broken. Yugi squeezed his erection, rubbing the slit with his thumb and that was all he needed on top of Yami's constant movements, coming again with a howl. Yami grunted and thrust one last time before crying out his own orgasm. Yugi shivered at the heat, relaxing, Yami laying down slowly on him, the both of them trembling and panting as the sweat cooled and their racing hearts slowed.

Yami lifted his head after a moment and they kissed lightly. Yugi stroked Yami's back as he laid his head down on his chest again. He closed his eyes, loving the weight of Yami against him, the heat of his body, the buzz of the afterglow in his own.

/Mm. Did you enjoy your driving lessons?/

Yugi grinned as Yami gave him a mental bonk on the head. He felt him nuzzle his chest and heard him sigh contentedly.

//Very much. If that is what you do to get me to drive around this parking lot, I'm looking forward to whatever bargain you'll make to get me on the highway.//


End file.
